Yugion NS Thieves
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Honour Amoung Thieves


Yugioh NS

Turn 35. Honor Amoung Thieves

An uttering silence came over the classroom. A female teacher stood front in the center. Her hair a bright blonde. Her eyes a emerald gree. For the first time there was unity. Ra Yellow, Obelisk Blue and Sliffer Red's sitting together. ''A ritual summon is a summon method using a certain maggic card''the teacher spoke in a calming tone. Hard to belive that its already half way through the year. Seems like just yesterday that Hera arrived. Sitting in the top seats. He looked down sorta reflecting on the events so far. Not knowing to feel sad of the fact of the friends he had to watch fall or the amount of friends he actually made. Especaily Candice. Everytime he looked over at her direction he couldnt help but smile.

She sat there in the seat below him. He looked at her perfect black hair that was tied back like always. Her eyes drained and exhausted. Since the duel bewtween Jaxx and Quinn she has not been able to sleep. Tortured by the nightmares left that night but like always trying to stay positive. Markes sat next to Hera his attention fully on the teacher taking everything in. It was weird for him to actually be social with Markes for the fact he was a member of The Pitch Black Crow Clan but something about him was diffrent. Trustworthy. Hera glanced over to his direction.

Candice's tired eyes begging to close without control. Trying to fight the urge to pass out but it was a lossing battle. ''MISS VICE!''the voice of the teacher roared out from the silence instantly waking Candice up. ''IS MY LESSON BORING YOU?''the teacher asked her full attention on Candice. ''No Mam''Candice quickly answered her eyes now wide open. A smirk appeared on the face of the teacher as she pressed the wrinkles in her uniform. ''Lets try to pay attention please''she asked politly returning her attention to the lesson. ''I am sorry mam''Candice said quietly. A loud roar echoing in her head not heard by anyone but her. Continuasly echoing getting louder and louder.

To everyone she acted normal but Hera knew. A conecetion bewtween them born since the first day they meet. {Candice}Hera thought to himself attention again fully on Candice. 'Your so strong''Hera said quietly. Suddenly something caught the eye of Hera. Across from him in the bleachers there sat the students of North Academy. AlexX and the other two kids. AlexX eyes directly on the eyes of Hera. A dark stare.

After class Hera and Markes sat in the hallway on the bench. ''You alright?''Markes asked noticing the puzzled look on Hera's face. ''Yeah i am good''Hera quickly answered. Markes placed both his hands in his pockets and layed back agaisnt the wall in a cool back position. ''You know there isnt always dark times''Markes replied. ''You must encounter the bad to get to the good its called successing''Markes spoke wisley. ''What do you mean?''Hera asked. A smile emerged on the face of Markes. ''Soon the dark clouds will vanish and the morning sky will be here''Markes continued.

For some reason this one sentence created a calmness inside Hera. ''Death is a strong force but there is a much more powerfull one''Markes said opening one of his eyes. ''Which is?''Hera asked. ''We''ll We'll look what we got here''a familiar voice answered out interupted Hera. Three figures stood behind Hera. Markes opened both eyes and stood up looking over to see AlexX and his friends standing behind Hera. ''Its Hera boy''AlexX said nodding his hat to the right revealing one of his crystal blue eyes. ''Its AlexX right?''Hera calmly stated extending his hand to AlexX.

''As if''AlexX replied looking at his hand in disgust. ''I mean not until you prove your as good as everyone claims''AlexX said a smile appearing on his face. Without another word a similiar smile appeared on the face of Hera. ''Intresting north vs duel academy''Hera replied. ''I am in''Hera said glancing outside. An empty path. ''There?''AlexX replied his eyes meeting the place that Hera was looking at. ''Very we'll i will claim the treasure on your turph''AlexX replied walking past Hera and heading outside.

AlexX and Hera stood across from eachother. Both holding five cards in there hands. AlexX's two friends standing on his side and Markes standing behind Hera. The school yard was empty as both Hera and AlexX awaited the first to make a move. ''Are you ready boy?''AlexX asked hands shaking from excitement. ''I AM ALWAYS READY!''Hera shouted back. ''We shall see''AlexX replied. {I just hope i can control i}Hera thought masking his thought with his smile. ''Im starting''Hera announced looking at his hand. ''I normal summon Avenger Hero Loyal Solider''Hera replied. Loyal Solider leaped out of nowhere landing next to Hera with both his hands folded.

''I can now add one Equip Magic card''Hera explained skimming through his deck. ''I chose Shield Of Justice''Hera stated adding the card into his hand. ''Now i equip Loyal Soldier with Shield Of Justice''Hera replied. A silver shield appeared in the hands of Loyal Soldier. Suddenly his body began to shine as a white light took over his body. ''I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine''Hera said a smile on his face. ''A friend..?''AlexX replied thrown off by Hera's responce. ''Its time for war Avenger Hero Freedom''Hera said clutching his fist as Freedom emerged from the white light. ''I set a card and end''Hera stated.

''I wont lie that was impresive''AlexX replied. ''But was it worth it?'' ''I draw''AlexX replied swiftly drawing a card. ''Ahh so the hunt beggins''he said looking at his hand. ''First i activate Upstart Goblin letting me draw another card and you gain a thousand life points''AlexX replied. ''I gain..''Hera replied. ''The first rule of the treasure hunt there is always a better treasure in the horizon''AlexX continued to speak in riddles. ''I normal summon PirateX Dawn The Red Rose'' Above AlexX red roses begging to rain down as a girl appeared from within them. Her hair a dark red rose collor.

Wearing a pirate outfit from head to toe. ''With this diva's effect i can now specail summon her soul mate''AlexX replied. ''I specail summon James The Bounty'' Appearing next to Dawn a taller boy with blonde hair appeared. His face showing scars. ''With his effect i can add one PirateX card''AlexX explained. ''I chose PirateX Golden Voyage''AlexX announced. ''I will now build the overlay network'' James and Dawn nodded at eachother as they both vanished. In front of AlexX a purple portal appeared that absorbed them. ''Dreaded curse that resides at the bottom of the grimmy deep its time to rise and show your toture ways''AlexX began to chant with the end of his sentence an explosion accured.

''X MARKS THE SPOT!''the voice of AlexX shouted from the explosion. A new monster stood in front of AlexX. This one zombie looking. His clothes tanthered and damaged. His skin notisably decaying. A long dirty black beard and two green piercing eyes. On his left hand a sharp hook. ''Let the hunt begging PirateX Dead Hook i detach one xyz material to use your effect''AlexX stated. A circle that spun around it popped. ''I now draw a card and if its a monster you take damage to its level times a hundred''AlexX explianed. ''A burn stragedy''Markes replied watching on. ''But thanks to James who's an overlay unit the damage is doubled''AlexX explained quickly drawing a card.

''Ahhh its James''he said revailing the card to Hera. From below Hera a white ghost shot out striking Hera. ''Now Dead Hooks second effect whenever you get dealt damage one monster on your field losses the same Attack points''AlexX explianed. ''WHAT?!''Hera shouted looking over to see the same ghost appearing around Freedom. ''Now Dead Hook attack''AlexX declared pointing at Freedom. Dead Hook threw itself into the air going straight at Freedom. ''NO I ACTIVATE FREEDOMS EFFECT TO NEGATE HIS DESTRUCTION!'' Before Dead Hook could connect Freedom quickly spun his shield and struck the field causing a white force field to appear.

''But you still take the damage from the attack''AlexX notted. Dead Hook went through the barrier striking Freedom. ''Once again any damage you take he will lose''AlexX explained as he watched Dead Hook return next to him. {Whenever i take damage my monsters will also be hurt}Hera thought to himself. {First he lost a thousand putting his attack to thirteen hundred then six hundred}Markes thought to himself. ''So show me that Duel Academy heart now''AlexX dared folding his hands. ''Be carefull what you wish for''the voice of Hera replied a sudden maliciousness in it.

''Oh no''Markes replied remembering this. His eyes hallowed with a dark stare in them. {Fight it Hera}Markes thought watching as the appearance of Hera slowwly began to change. ''HERA!''a voice screamed out. ''DONT GIVE UP!''it continued. Suddenly a smile appeared on the face of Hera with it the dark allure completly vanishing. ''I never give up''Hera replieid standing up. Joining Markes was Candice. A sigh of relief going through the body of Markes. ''Im just gonna have to turn my A game on''Hera replied. ''Get your game on...''the words of Jaden echoing in the head of Jesse seeing the similiarites bewtween him and his Jaden. A tear appearing in his eye.

''I draw''Hera notted quickly drawing a card. ''I banish Shield Of Justice and resurect Loyal Solider'' from the ground once again Loyal Solider stood standing next to the weakened Freedom. ''As you know when he is summoned i can add one equip card and this time i will chose Armor Of Inteligiance''Hera explained. ''For later but for now i activate this Resonator Device'' ''With this if i control two monsters with the same attribute and type then i can make them the same level''Hera explained. ''XYZ''Markes said to himself. ''I use Loyal Solider and Freedom and with there combined strengh will build the overlay network''Hera announced. Loyal Soldier and Freedom looked back at eachother and nodded. Both fading into a purple light. ''THE MOST LOYAL SOLDIER ALWAYS PUTTING HIS LIFE ON THE LINE!''Hera bagan to chant.

''AND THE FIRST MAN TO ALWAYS ANSWER THE CALL''he continued to chant. . Below Hera a giant yellow circle appeared that quickly consumed Iron and Freedom. ''GRAB YOUR STAFF AND LAUGH AT THE WORLD !''Hera screamed. A black figure slowwly emerged from the circle ''ANSWER THE CALL NECRO AVENGER HERO TRIXTER!'' Markes looked at Hera's new monster. He was tall and skinny. Had purple skin. In his hand he held an odd long scepter with a skull on the very top of it. His outfit conisted of a long black robe and a black hat that covered on of his eyes but his most noticable feaured was the fact that he was laughing nonstop. Two white circles spun around him as he stood there continuing to laugh in the direction of AlexX.

''Zero attack''AlexX replied. ''Its not always about the strengh of a monster but the trickery of a hero''Hera said confidently. ''I attack Dead Hook with Trixter GO MANICAL MURDER!''Hera screamed. Trixter pointed its staff at Dead Hook as a purple ora appeared from the skulls eyes. ''I activate the effect of Trixter during the battle phase i can target three monsters that are on the field then i can switch there attack points ''Wait come again...''AlexX replied watching on in horror. Notcing the same purple ora now around Dead Hook and slowwly draining his attack points. Without warning the skull on Trixters scepter opened its mouth unleashed a purple blast that destroyed Dead Hook causing AlexX to lose two thousand life points. Trixter continued to laugh as the skull clossed its mouth

''WHAT A SHOT HERA!''Candice shouted. Hera looked over to Candice not saying a word just goofly grinning at her. ''Impresive''AlexX replied standing up and dusting himself off. ''No more fooling around''he replied clutching his hat and throwing it to the floor. His spikey black hair now visable. A single scar taking over his entire right eye. ''I didnt expect this''one of the boys behind AlexX replied. ''Expect?''Candice questioned. Both the boys laughed before responding. ''You see AlexX is normaly calm cool and collected but when its time to get serious he always gets the prize at the end of the hunt''the first one answered. ''No matter what as you can see by that scar'' ''He wont lose''the boy finished.

''I activate PirateX Captains First Vessel'' In the sky above AlexX a large golden ship descended. ''What is that thing?''Hera asked shocked by its enormous size. ''With this i return every PirateX card from my graveyard back into my deck'' the ship's bottom part oppened sucking up the shadows of Dead Hook, James and Dawn before vansihing. ''Then i can add one PirateX card from my deck to my hand'' AlexX explained. ''I chose Dawn''AlexX notted. ''Next i activate Reinforcment Of The Army to add James to my han d''AlexX replied. ''So its a restart...''Hera said. ''I normal summon Dawn'' ''Then i specail summon James'' Once again James and Dawn stood next to AlexX. ''I once again build the overlay network''AlexX replied.

For the second time James and Dawn vanished. In there place once again Dead Hook returned this time notiably more angrier. ''I detach one xyz material to draw'' ''I got Dawn''AlexX notted revealing the card to Hera. ''Now you lose four hundred but thanks to James you lose eight hundred''AlexX explained. Three ghost shot out from the ground striking Hera again dropping his life-points again. ''Now im taking out that annoying monster''AlexX replied. ''STOP HIS LAUGHING GO DEAD HOOK!''AlexX deamanded. ''Bad move''Markes answered. ''GOTCHA!''Hera shouted winking at AlexX. ''I detach one xyz material in order to send a trap from my deck to the grave and Trixter gains the effect''Hera explained. ''I send Negate Attack''Hera answered.

In front of Trixter a white portal oppened stoping Dead Hook. ''Very we'll i end''AlexX replied annoyed. ''My turn''Hera said quickly drawing a card. . ''I attack Dead Hook with Trixter GO MANICAL MURDER!''Hera screamed. Trixter pointed its staff at Dead Hook as a purple ora appeared from the skulls eyes. ''I activate the effect of Trixter during the battle phase i can target three monsters that are on the field then i can switch there attack points''Hera explained again. ''Not this time''AlexX interupted. ''Go trap card DROWNING MIRROR FORCE!''AlexX screamed. Below the feet of AlexX an ocean of water appeared crashing into Trixter and consuming him. ''TRIXTER!''Hera shouted covering his face from the water.

''He isnt attacking anymore with my trap it sets that annoying card''AlexX explained notting the now set card in front of Hera. ''I end''Hera said sadly. ''Its funny you thought it be over that easy dont you understand life is not THAT EASY!''AlexX screamed quickly drawing a card. ''I detach the last xyz material to draw to finish this''AlexX replied. Everyone watched as AlexX drew the card. {Hera only has 900 life points}Candice thought to herself clutching her hands together. ''ITS OVER HERA!''AlexX shouted his eyes metting the image of the drawn card. ''No...its a spell''AlexX replied. ''As i stated before your confidence is your biggest enemy''the voice of Jesse spoke coming from behind AlexX.

Standing next to him Bastion. ''You forget the most important thing about dueling''Jesse continued his stern gaze meeting the eyes of AlexX. '''Fun''Jesse calmly answered. ''Hera have you enjoyed this duel?''Jesse asked. ''Of course i mean yes its a challenge but your an amazing duelist AlexX'' ''I love living on the edge''Hera notted. ''Your not affraid to lose..''AlexX asked puzzzled. ''I mean i can always lose but its about the enjoyment leading up to that if i have fun then the loss wont mean as much'''Hera explained. ''I knew that was a lesson i couldnt teach you guys but i knew someone could''Jesse replied. The eyes of AlexX wide opened still trying to take everything in. ''Since coming to this school victory has become the second best thing''Hera replied again catching AlexX'/s attention.

AlexX attention compeltly on Hera. ''I mean these past couple months i been down a dark road seen some things that will haunt me'' ''I suffered defeat'' the silhoute of Leein appearing in front of them. ''Id be lying if i didnt say i was not scarred every one of those times but i know i can give up''Hera continued his speech. Looking over to Candice. Gleam appearing in her eyes as she also took everything that Hera was speaking in too. ''We all have nightmares'' ''We all fear something'' ''Our will to never give up but more importantly love another person...''Hera paused not beliving the words coming out of his mouth. ''This is my home and i must be strong to protect it like he wold do''Hera replied looking down at the ground. ''Your dad..''AlexX replied. ''Yeah i know he will be back and when he comes back i want the place he loves to be safe'' ''One day he will return and i will be waiting''Hera replied revealing a smile on his face where a look of sadness used to be.

''But its your turn so finish it''Hera replied. AlexX focous compeltly off his eyes narrowing on Dead Hook. [You wanna end}AlexX thought looking at the two cards in his hand. ''I activate Warrior Returns Alive to return Dawn and normal summon her''AlexX replied. ''Dead Hook destroy Trixter''AlexX replied. Dead Hook leaped into the air crashing down and destroying Heras set card leaving him wide open. ''Thank you Hera''AlexX said quietly a real smile appearing on his face. ''Dawn finish this''AlexX replied. Dawn smiled as she pulled out a white sword and pointed it at Hera before charging at him. ''Gotcha''Hera replied again winking. ''Go trap Avenger Miriage''Hera replied his set card quickly flipping up. ''I can now specail summon one Avenger Hero destroyed this turn''Hera explained.

Trixters laughter could be heard as he emerged from the shadows. ''Using his effect he can swtich my attack since its the battle phase'' ''I end''AlexX replied. ''Per Mirage my monster cannot declare an attack''Hera explained before drawing his card. {Hera you never spoke about your dad before} Candice thought to herself clutching her heart as its beat became rapidly. Hearing the growling echoing in her head of her dragon. {If you can face your nightmares so can i}she thought. {But i also feel the same way about you }she thought a huge smile appearing on her face. Markes caught it quickly looking over at her. Jesse and Bastion looked on both a proud look on there face.

''Its time Hera'' ''North vs Duel Academy lets see whos better''AlexX replied. ''Of course but first what is your full name?''Hera asked. ''What..''AlexX asked puzzled. ''Your full name what is it?''Hera asked. AlexX looked at Hera. ''Iam AlexX Christan Carribian and you?''AlexX asked. ''I am Hera Kyle Yuki''Hera answered. Returning his attention to his hand. ''But wait why did you need to all the sudden know my name?''AlexX asked. ''Its my Code Of Duelist to know the name of the duelist i am dueling before i win''Hera replied again returning his attention to his hand. ''Win..''AlexX replied. ''I activate Hidden Armory now i can send the top card of my deck to add an Equip Spell''Hera explained. ''I chose RE-Fusion''Hera stated. ''I activate Re-Fusion paying 800 life-points to specail summon Freedom''Hera explained.

His life points now at a mere hundred. ''Next i banish Avenger Hero Agent X to Specail summon an Avenger Hero with the same level of Freedom'' ''Introducing Iron''Hera stated. From the air Freedom appeared landing next to Freedom and Trixter. ''Three monsters...in one turn''AlexX replied. ''One more''Hera replied holding one last card in his hand. ''I specail summon Necro Avenger Hero Green Tyrant'' Hera replied. Above Iron,Freedom and Trixter a giant silhoute appeared. Its skin a dark green. Two yellow eyes pierced out from its silhoute revailing its face and body to Markes. He was huge and tall not wearing a shirt. Showing off his monsterous muscular build. ''His attack points are equal to the attack points of every Face-Up Avenger Hero Monster i control'' Hera explained. ''First it will gain two thousand three hundred'' ''Then he will gain two thousand one hundred from Freedom giving him a grand total of four thousand four hundred''Hera finished.

''Four Thousand Four Hundred...''AlexX replied not beliving his eyes. ''Time for the conclusion i enter battle phase'' ''I use the effect of Trixter to switch both Dead Hook and its own defence to attack points''Hera explained. ''Now it will gain two thousand making his attack...'' '' Six Thousand Four Hundred...''everyone answered. A smile appeared on the face of AlexX as he looked on in amazement. Standing in front of him one of the strongest duelist he ever faced. ''TIME TO GO HARD!'' ''GREEN TYRANT ATTACK DEAD HOOK!''Hera deamnded. Green Tyrant threw himself into the air slowwly coming down at Dead Hook destroying him instantly. ''Yeah this school is safe.. i got the answer i needed''AlexX replied as the explosion took over him.

{Death is a strong force but there is a much more powerfull one}Markes thought to himself repeating his sentence from earlier in his head. His eyes looking at Hera then back at Candice {True love for another person} Markes thought. { The only possible thing that will save you from the dark journey your about to take}Deven thought the looming image of Yubel appearing next to Hera. As if holding him like a doll. {Darker battles are ahead now so this is the last happy scene we will have and that includes my battle}Markes thought reaching for something in his pocket the card Leein gave him.

''So are you finaly ready?''the voice of Leein asked quietly echoing in his head. ''Markes looked at the image of the card he was holding. A sadness quickly consuming him. {I can fight it no more just like your fight i have been selfiish and afraid to not do what must be done}Markes thought to himself placing the card back in his pocket and heading to leave. Behind him joy and excitement taking place bewtween Hera and AlexX from the amazing conclusion. ''The next time i see you my brother...''Markes said quietly voyaging itno the school. ''I will end this nightmare and thust end you''he said his shadow vanishing in the halls of duel academy.


End file.
